


Peeps

by Easy4Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Draco is cute, Drarry, M/M, Peeps, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy4Weasley/pseuds/Easy4Weasley
Summary: Harry and Draco try Peeps🐥





	Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, seasonal, little crack fic. An unversed, silly little thing. Let me what y’all think💛

“What are they?”  
  
Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Draco’s face, something between disgust and curiosity.   
  
“Luna brought them back from her trip to America. They’re a treat. Apparently rather popular. Luna says some Americans love them and others think they’re rubbish.” He shrugged, “She thought we might fancy an American experience.”   
  
Draco hummed and poked a hesitant finger against the plastic package.   
  
Harry chuckled again.   
  
“They’re muggle.”   
  
Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. “Interesting. And we just eat them, these—“ he moves his eyes over the package apprehensively, “Peeps.”   
  
“I think that’s the idea, yes,” Harry answered with barely contained amusement.   
  
“Okay. Let’s give them a go.”   
  
Draco took a step away from the counter and to his left, tucking half his body behind Harry’s.   
  
“You open it.”   
  
Harry bit his lip to stop the grin that was threatening to cover his face and pointed his wand at the package, opening it with a wordless spell. He looked back over his shoulder at Draco and raised his eyebrow in question.   
  
“Go on then,” Draco said, pushing Harry towards the counter.   
  
Harry huffed out a small laugh and reached into the package to pull out a bright yellow chick. He squeezed it slightly between his thumb and forefinger before popping the whole thing in his mouth.   
  
He chewed thoughtfully as Draco watched, body leaning towards him with ill-contained curiosity.   
  
Harry swallowed.   
  
“Well?” Draco said, eyebrows lifting in question.   
  
“Not bad. I kind of like it, actually. It’s like a sugary, crunchy marshmallow. How can anyone hate a marshmallow, you know? I kind of feel like a kid again having eaten that.” He smiled, “your turn?”   
  
Draco nodded his head once and squared his shoulders, seemingly steeling himself.   
  
Harry pulled another chick from the package and, balancing it on his palm, held it out to Draco.   
  
Draco lifted a single finger to poke at it once, a hesitant look on his face. Harry shot him an amused look and push the Peep closer to Draco who took it gingerly in his long pale fingers. He brought the chick slowly to his mouth and took a tiny bite from the up-turned end.   
  
Harry snorted.   
  
“You would go for the arse.”   
  
Draco didn’t even have time to glare before he was spitting the yellow and white sticky mess out onto the counter.   
  
“Gods! That’s dreadful! It’s like someone dropped a marshmallow in the sand! Really gross sand! Why does it taste like that??” He spluttered, dragging the back of his free hand across his mouth.

Harry burst out laughing at Draco’s scandalized face.   
  
“Aw come on! It’s good!” Harry gritted out, trying to contain his laughter.   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and put his Peep-free hand on his hip.   
  
“I wish I could say I’m shocked by your complete lack of taste, Potter,” Draco sassed.   
  
“Oh, Potter now, is it?”   
  
Draco smirked, shrugging one shoulder, eyes alight with mischief. “I guess I see what you mean about these making you feel like a child again.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips.   
  
Draco stared at the Peep thoughtfully, moving his hand this way and that to study it from all sides.   
  
“Perhaps we should cook it.”   
  
“Cook it?” Harry snorted, “how will cooking it change anything?”   
  
“Well,” Draco drew out the word, glaring at Harry, “Marshmallows are better when they get all gooey in hot chocolate, yes? So maybe these little guys will be better gooey too?”   
  
“Okay. I guess that makes sense. How do you want to do this?”   
  
“Oh. Hmmm.” Draco looked around the kitchen, eyes lighting up when he found his answer, “what about the heat wave box?” He ask excitedly.   
  
Harry bit back another smile.   
  
“The microwave?” He deadpanned.   
  
“Yes!” Draco exclaimed as he perched the Peep on a saucer and placed it carefully inside. He patted the chick on its little sugary head before closing the door.   
  
Harry smiled and shook his head as warmth for his boyfriend flooded his chest.   
  
Pink tongue poked between perfect white teeth as Draco pressed away at the buttons, smiling in triumph when the microwave whirred to life.   
  
They both watched the tiny chick spin slowly in the warm light of the microwave. Nothing seemed to happen at first. But then the chick started to grow and swell to nearly three times its normal size, bubbling menacingly.   
  
Draco turned to Harry, eyes huge, mouth open in shock.   
  
“You said they weren’t magic!”   
  
“They aren’t!”   
  
Draco ripped open the microwave door with such force it bounced back and collided with his arm as he scrambled to pull the plate from inside.   
  
“Ow. Ow. Hot hot hot.”   
  
He sat the plate on the counter. They both watched as the misshapen chick began to sink in on itself like a deflating balloon. Draco turned to Harry, a look of complete horror on his face:   
  
“I killed it!”   
  
Harry couldn’t help but chuckle and pull his boyfriend in for a kiss.


End file.
